Pains of Torture
by xcostello
Summary: The team have been captured. There's only one person who can save them from the wrath of Chad, Who is someone from Jack's path. Can she save them? Is Ianto ok?


Author Notes : this was written a few years back. I had watched Torchwood before watching Doctor Who . Chad Is some guy from Jack's pasdt seeking revenge. this has nothing to do with the year that never was.

They only left Ianto. They fucking left not torturing me their torturing him. Jack was wearing a shock collar. He was tied up. Across from him was Ianto. He was chained and gagged. Normally Jack would like this but not this were making Ianto could come back. Ianto couldn't. They decided to torture Ianto by hurting Jack.

"Ianto I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Ianto's eyes began to fill with tears. "I didn't say you can talk!" Chad said pressing a button on the controller.. Ianto closed his eyes as Jack yelled out in pain from the shock collar.

Jack started laughing.. Ianto opened his eyes. Jack's hair was messed up. "You think that hurts Chad? I thought you could do better than that!" Chad walked over to Jack. "I told you to shut up!" He took out a knife. He slowly dragged the knife against Jacks neck. Blood began to flow from the cut.

Ianto tried yelling but it was muffled. Jack just stared wide eyed as Chad took the knife and plunged it into his left shoulder. He yelled out in pain as more blood was coming out of his neck and shoulder. Ianto couldn't bear it. He looked at the other side of the room.

Gwen had been shot and left to die. Tosh was stabbed repeatedly in the stomach. Owen also bleed from his neck. He looked at Jack. He wasn't breathing. Minutes passed as he looked into his lovers dead eyes. Finaly he came gasping for air. Chad left the room.

"Ianto everything will be fine. Trust me. I won't let him do anything to hurt you. I'll get you out of here." Ianto's gag came off. "Jack what are you going to do?"

"Well Martha is tracking us right now. She should be here any minute now."

There was an explosion in the other room. "Thank god you two are ok." She went over to Ianto and undid the chains. Ianto helped Jack. The 3 of them went running to Tosh, Gwen and Owen. They started checking for their pulse. "Their barely alive. We need to get them to the HUB."Jack grabbed Owen. Matha grabbed Tosh and Ianto grabbed Gwen.

"What did you do to chad anyway?" Jack asked running down the hall. "I was able to stun him for awhile. It will wear off soon so i suggest you get that collar off once we get to the SUV." They ran out the doors and put Gwen Tosh and Owen into the SUV. Martha started driving away. "Ianto a little help." They were struggling to get the collar off. Ianto looked around for anything to help. Jack started yelling. "Ianto hurry! Get it off me!" Jack said gasping for breath. He found a pice of rubber and wrapped it around the collar. It stopped the shock. " That should stop it for bit." Ianto found a screw driver and other tools. after 5 minutes Ianto was able to get the collar off. Jack sat there rubbing his neck. "Thanks Yan." Ianto smiled.

THey pulled up to the HUB. Gwen started coming around. "Jack... Jack where am i?" " Your at the HUB. Just relax." They put Gwen OWen and Tosh on the operating table. " If you want you can leave. I got everything under control." Martha said putting on a pair of rubber gloves. "If you need us just call."

Ianto and Jack went back into Jack's office. "Are you ok Ianto?" Jack said wrapping an arm around him. "Ya. It's Just that...that...God Jack. They were hurting you. There was nothing I could do. You were screaming and yelling. I wanted to help but i couldn't." Tears slid down Ianto's face. Jack sighed and wiped them away. "Yan he wasn't hurting me. He was hurting you. He wanted to watch you in terror. There was nothing you could do to help me. I know you would have helped if you could." Jack went downstairs to make him a coffee.

Martha walked over to Jack. " I was able to clean up their wounds. Gwen and Tosh are 's not looking to good. If you want you can look at them." Jack walked over to Tosh. He placed his hand on her arm. She opened her eyes. "Where am I?" Jack smiled. "Your back at the HUB." She closed her eyes in pain. "How's Gwen and Owen?" "Gwens ok, but Owen's not looking to good." Jack looked over at Gwen and Owen. Tosh fell back asleep.

Jack grabbed Ianto's Coffee."Thanks." Jack sat down. "Do you want to go home?" "Yes,Jack." Ianto finished his coffee. They drove over to Ianto's flat. Jack let Ianto out of the car. Ianto walked to the door. Jack started to pull away. Ianto chased after him. Jack slowed down the SUV. "What is it Ianto?" "Jack please stay with me." Jack smiled and parked the car. They went back into his flat. Tosh, Owen and Gwen were better by the end of the month


End file.
